More Then My Own Life
by jennyfromtheblock21
Summary: Canon original story post BD. Just a summary of what the story COULD be. Review and let me know if it should BECOME a story!


More Then My Own Life

**This is a general idea of my thoughts of Forks after Breaking Dawn. It is written from the point of view of Renesmee on the day of her wedding, as she reads through her own jounal. She is reminiscing all that it took to get her to this place. I am thinking about writing an entire story, but I am not sure, as I have another work in progress. I was hoping to give the basic idea, and get some feedback. I would write the whole story in detail if enough people show interest in reading it. So review if this is a story you would be interested in reading, and I may consider writing it. I never see too many canon post BD stories so I was figured either people would want it, or I guess maybe they don't. Anyways, let me know. I'd say about 15-20 reviews might convince me.**

Renesmee flipped through her old journal, sitting in the Bride's room in the church in La Push. It was filled with entries, dating back to when she first learned to write. She started at the beginning, although her half vampire brain could remember the details clearly.

She remembered the joy of sending the Volturi away. She was ecstatic to not have to leave her family and run. Many things had changed in those first few months.

Jacob returned to live at his house with his father. A few new interesting things had been learned about the wolf pack. The 6 children who sprang out as wolves with all our visitors returned to being kids. They had not yet reached puberty, so they were only wolves as emergency apparently. They knew they would be wolves in the future, but for now were just kids. The elders had never heard of such things. This left the wolf pack at its old ten, Jake, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul.

At first the pack had split evenly. It was a good arrangement, though not ideal. Then, Sam made an interesting discovery. He and Emily were married. We all attended. Then, Sam announced that they were pregnant. Everyone was overjoyed. That is, until she stayed pregnant. Sam called Carlisle in a panic when Emily still wasn't showing after several months. His keen ears could hear the baby's heartbeat, but he still had a shred of doubt telling him the baby was dead.

Carlisle ran many tests, none of which were very helpful. He learned that the baby was still in the one month stage, though at least four months had passed. Carlisle came up with a hesitant answer. He believed that the imprintee stopped aging too. It made sense logically. If a wolf never aged, eventually, after only ten years or so, his love would have out-aged him. Even if the person gave up their wolf, odds are their love ould be many years ahead of them. It would be unbearable for the wolf when she died. Carlisle predicted that the imprintee would remain at whatever age her imprinter was at. This left them unchanging, like vampires, and unable to bear children. Sam took a month off for a honeymoon, which was how the baby got as big as it did. Then, upon his return, both he and Emily stopped aging again.

So Sam gave up his wolf. As hard as it was form him to say goodbye to his brothers, he owed Emily everything. He promised himself he would never go back to being a wolf, so that they could enjoy a normal life. He still felt the guilt for maiming her and wanted to give her as much normalcy as he could. He was still part of the family, but Jake now ruled the entire pack as Alpha.

Jake took Leah as his Beta, and her mood had improved considerably, now that Sam was no longer in the pack's mind. It also didn't hurt that she imprinted. Or, rather, was imprinted upon.

15 years in the future, not much had changed. Nessie was able to start high school as a freshman, the daughter of Edward and Bella. Jake went to school with her, not being able to bear being apart from her for so long. He went as Jacob Black, no one remembered him from the few visits he made to the school, and even if they did, his name was common. She made many friends, including her best friend Amy. It was hard to keep the secrets around them, but she accidently let Amy into their little secret.

Life was good, graduation came and went, and shortly thereafter, Jake proposed. Now Nessie was getting married.

She sighed and closed the journal. She would be getting married soon. No one in her family knew why, and it was hard to keep it from Edward, as he could read their thoughts. Nessie left her hand on her stomach and pondered at how she was so different. Not that it really mattered; she loved Jake and couldn't wait to start a family. She closed the book and stood to walk down to her new life.

**So the story will give insight on the pack life. It will also go into detail of high school. It will lead up to the wedding and hopefully, beyond it, into married life. But remember, you need to make this story into action. It really won't bother me too much if I never write it, but it would be fun if you guys like the idea. So, let me know!**


End file.
